<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подари мне тепло by Moody_Alkane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634816">Подари мне тепло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane'>Moody_Alkane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллуми мëрзнет, а Хисока всегда готов его согреть</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На улице царит дубак, а я согреваюсь, думая о флаффных хисоиллах..... А также активно чешу свои (и не только) кинки,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Фух, – изо рта вырывается клуб пара.</p><p>Мороз на улице щекочет иголками кожу, и только сильнее хочется закутаться в мягкий шарф. Чëрные глаза безразлично смотрят на падающие с неба снежинки. Хочется сохранить безразличное выражение лица, показать, что этот мороз — лишь маленькое препятствие на его пути. Но покрасневший кончик носа и чуть слезящиеся уголки глаз портят весь образ, на что Иллуми, откровенно говоря, очень злится.</p><p>Шарф приятно греет шею, и Иллуми уже с носом погрузился в эту воздушную мягкость ткани, и только бездонные глаза с долей недовольствия посматривают на прохожих, пытаясь отыскать одну-единственную ярко-рыжую задницу. Договаривались ведь встретиться в семь, а уже полвосьмого. Опять он три часа укладывал свои волосы.</p><p>Мысли мерным потоком текут в голове, и этого хватает просто чтобы отвлечься. Сбоку слышится громкий гудок автомобиля, и Иллуми вздрагивает, возвращаясь в реальность, и поворачивает голову. Какой-то пижон кадрит девушку у фонарного столба и отчаянно сигналит, выбешивая всех вокруг своим визгливым гудком. Иллуми равнодушно смотрит на эту какофонию, а после вытаскивает руку из кармана и делает лëгкое, еле уловимое, движение пальцами, и вот уже игла вонзилась в лоб нарушителя спокойствия, и режущие слух звуки наконец прекратились.</p><p>«Так-то лучше», – думает он, но тут же что-то лëгкое и холодное падает на самый кончик носа, и рядом слышится звук затвора и смешок.</p><p>— Твоë выражение лица чудесно.</p><p>Иллуми хмурится и чуть поджимает губы, смотря на нового нарушителя. Конечно, кто, кроме Хисоки, может так бессовестно подшучивать над ним и, о ужас, безнаказанно фотографировать.</p><p>— Когда ты удивлëн, то очень мил, – и ему показывают фотографию. На ней Иллуми, скосив глаза к носу, смотрит на коварную маленькую снежинку. Невероятно, но факт — его щëки подëрнуты морозным румянцем, а на лице будто треснула каменная маска, выведя на поверхность искреннее сиюминутное удивление.</p><p>Иллуми недовольно смотрит на Хисоку.</p><p>— Ты это специально, да?</p><p>— Ну что ты, – и усмехается.</p><p>Иллуми старается игнорировать, честно старается, поэтому идëт вперëд, мол, если ты уже пришëл, то я уйду. Он подносит ладони ко рту и снова выдыхает. На морозе руки только сильнее мëрзнут, и даже карманы не спасают. Вообще дыхание должно быть тëплым, но почему-то оно такое же холодное и игольчатое, как и он сам. Это раздражает, а чем больше Иллуми раздражëн, тем всë тоньше и тоньше линия его губ.</p><p>Внезапно его руки перехватывают тëплые ладони, и Иллуми снова вздрагивает.</p><p>Пара ярких янтарных глаз с прищуром смотрят на него, а потом Хисока подносит его руки к своим губам и касается…</p><p>Пальцы покалывает от невероятного контраста холодного с горячим, и от самых кончиков разносится тепло. «Применил нэн?» – но потом вглядывается в эти лукавые глаза и понимает — нет. Это просто Хисока такой горячий. Везде.</p><p>— Тебе нужны перчатки. Кожаные. Тебе подойдëт.</p><p>Иллуми хочет выдернуть руки, снова спрятать их в карманы и нашпинговать Хисоку парой игл. Но почему-то не может. Он просто стоит и смотрит. Вокруг них летают снежинки, но возле Хисоки они таят, осядают на плечах маленькими каплями, в то время как на голове Иллуми уже образовался снежный сугроб...</p><p>— Пора, – он равнодушно дёргает головой, и снег сыпется вниз.</p><p>Он просто идëт вперëд, но теперь его шаг замедлен и слышится, как хрустит ранний снег под ногами, что непозволительно профессиональному убийце.</p><p>Губы расплываются в улыбке, а янтарные глаза всë ярче сверкают. «Поймал», – думает Хисока и быстро нагоняет Иллуми.</p><p>— Пойдëм греться.</p><p>Чëрные бездонные глаза гипнотизируют, но только сейчас можно увидеть глубокий их блеск.</p><p>И наконец тепло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любимый кофе Иллуми — карамельный капучино с зефирками и горкой корицы. Этот грозный убийца довольно долго скрывал такое пристрастие. Хисока-то всë время думал, что Иллуми подходит горький чëрный, ну, или на крайний случай, Иллуми вообще не пьëт кофе — он и есть сам кофе, сама тьма.</p><p>Короче говоря, теорий было много, а шпионских вылазок тем более.</p><p>Но вот теперь Хисока вполне законно может хитро улыбнуться кассиру на его вопрос: «Для своей девушки берëте?»</p><p>За самым дальним столиком сидит Иллуми. Его рука облачена в чëрную кожаную перчатку. Модель была подобрана идеально, чтобы сохранять тепло и подчëркивать изящность длинных тонких пальцев. Когда у Иллуми нет игл — что маловероятно — у него есть пальцы. О, это настоящее шоу, и Хисоке не надоест на нëм присутствовать! Он каждый раз в восторге от того, как эти пальцы могут врезаться в чужое горло, как с филигранной точностью разрезать поперëк и как даже капли крови будут принимать форму идеального шара и стекать, срываясь на кончиках, а сами пальцы будут оставаться безупречно чистыми... Мастерство, профессионализм и «а меня научишь или специальный абонемент брать нужно?»</p><p>Иллуми наконец отрывается от разглядывания перчатки и смотрит сначала на Хисоку, а потом на стакан.</p><p>— Этот хотел? – конечно, Хисока знает, что именно этот.</p><p>— Сойдëт, – сохраняя безразличное выражение лица отвечает Иллуми, и только чуть дольше задерживает взгляд на горке корицы.</p><p>Он берëт стакан и делает несколько глотков. Кофе согревает, а запах корицы вбивается в голову, жжëтся, но тоже приносит тепло. Это расслабляет. Поэтому Иллуми даже не замечает, когда до его руки осторожно дотрагиваются. А потом вздрагивает и поднимает глаза, смотря на Хисоку, который прижимает к своей щеке его ладонь. Это... смущает.</p><p>Взгляд Иллуми невыразительный. По нему нельзя понять, что он чувствует. Но Хисока видит мелочи и уж определëнно заметит, как очаровательно подëрнутся розоватой пеленой бледные щëки и как кончики пальцев на мгновение дрогнут.</p><p>Да, кровожадность Иллуми — сокрушительная сила, которую можно почувствовать всем естеством за сотни метров. А вот нежность Иллуми обнаружить сложно, даже почти невозможно. Почти, ведь тогда нужно находится чрезвычайно <em>близко</em>, чтобы смотреть в эти глаза, касаться этой кожи и целовать... Хисока без зазрений совести тянется вперëд, пользуясь сиюминутным замешательством. Наверняка на этих губах остался ещë вкус корицы. Но Иллуми быстро приходит в себя и убирает руку. Но не отстраняется сам.</p><p>Хитрой улыбкой победителя растягиваются губы Хисоки, и их мимолëтное касание чувствуется на щеке... Неожиданно, ведь Иллуми ожидал, что будет жадность, страсть, сила, а здесь... Иллуми прикрывает глаза, мысленно сдаваясь и признавая своë поражение.</p><p>— Я снова тебя смутил, – слышится со стороны смешок, а Иллуми тактично промалчивает.</p><p>Каждое действие как вызов, и каждый день содержит в себе десятки таких вызовов. Предугадать, выбрать из двух вариантов и в конце концов победить или проиграть. Сегодня он разрешает угостить себя капучино и разрешает себя согреть, и Хисока об этом знает и умело пользуется.</p><p>Ведь завести в постель Иллуми можно только таким способом.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под ним выгибаются и слышится сдержанный стон. Хисока смотрит вниз, и его глаза довольно прищуриваются.</p><p>Самое лучшее место для Иллуми — в его постели.</p><p>Ладони ведут по бокам, и тело выгибается навстречу. Иллуми невероятно красив без одежды, и его бледная кожа ярко сияет на пурпурных простынях.</p><p>— Ты же этого добивался, да? – шепчет Хисока.</p><p>А Иллуми не ответит, просто потому что он прав. Это ощущение, когда кто-то направляет тебя, читает твои мысли и знает наперëд твои ходы... пьянит. И можно позволить себе вольность — отдаться на волю чужого желания. Иллуми позволяет.</p><p>И теперь он может прогибаться в спине, чувствуя губы на своей груди и ладонь на члене. Хисока горячий везде, а поэтому от каждого прикосновения хочется плавиться, как топлëный сыр, растекаться в этих руках и тихо млеть от удовольствия.</p><p>Иллуми чувствует себя беспомощным. Если Хисока захочет, он в любой момент сможет его сломать... Но этого не произойдëт. Он знает. И только жарче разжигается удовольствие, разнося волны тепла по всему телу. </p><p>
  <em>Тепло. Тепло. Тепло.</em>
</p><p>— Дай, – Иллуми протягивает руки, и его тут же заключают в объятия, будто обжигающий кокон охватывает со всех сторон.</p><p>Хисока забирается пальцами в волосы и немного оттягивает, довольствуясь, как призывно открыт рот и как глаза теперь отдают не мутностью, а росистой влажностью. Он глубоко целует и резко входит.</p><p>Иллуми шумно вдыхает и невольно напрягается, но шëпот возле уха и плавные движения ладони на возбуждëнном члене позволяют отвлечься и расслабиться. Теперь жар не только снаружи, но и внутри. Тепло окутывает всë тело, и Иллуми вновь вспоминает, каково это — не мëрзнуть. Каждый раз это ощущается с новой силой, и такой контраст порождает ещë больший холод, который нужно согреть. Иллуми хватается за плечи и вздрагивает.</p><p>— Тебе снова холодно, – Хисока журит, играется, целуя закрытые веки и нежные щëки, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним красивое тело. – Что же мне сделать, чтобы тебе было тепло?</p><p>Ответ на этот вопрос ясен:</p><p>— Согрей меня.</p><p>Хисока улыбается и целует эти недовольно поджатые губы. Он подхватывает ноги под коленями и начинает двигаться.</p><p>Длинные пальцы, некогда облачëнные в чëрные перчатки, теперь хватаются за его плечи, будто боясь сорваться. Голова откинута назад, а шея предательски открыта для укусов и поцелуев. А телу жарко, очень жарко, и трение внутри разжигает яркие искры. Это настолько невероятно, что ещë немного и он мгновенно сгорит. Вспыхнет, как слабая бабочка.</p><p>Иллуми стонет, и эти стоны приятно ласкают слух. Хисока давно знает все чувствительные места, и поэтому точно попадает в цель, ведь вид распалëнного и разложенного на <em>его</em> кровати <em>его</em> Иллуми столь соблазнителен, что невозможно сдержаться.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь? – и новый толчок, и новый стон.</p><p>И хриплое «да» служит ответом. Теперь Иллуми как распалëнное тëмное солнце, которое зажгли. Он светит и светит своим мрачным светом, который обжигает в ответ. Если довести эту мощь до конца то...</p><p>Его толкают и переворачивают, заставляя откинуться назад. Иллуми проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их назад. Тонкие жидкие пряди ручьëм льются по спине, по лопаткам. Хисока очень хочет поцеловать эти лопатки, но Иллуми никогда не повернëтся спиной. Может, однажды он всë же сможет его уговорить.</p><p>Иллуми сидит, упираясь руками на его грудь, и чëрное солнце в его глазах всë горит и горит.</p><p>— Теперь моя очередь, – и ранее бесцветный голос колышется хитростью и коварством.</p><p>
  <em>Притягательно.</em>
</p><p>Хисока принимает правила игры. Он до сих пор внутри Иллуми, и эта задержка позволяет ощутить, как плотно его обхватывают нежные стеночки и как сладко там всë пульсирует, и этот ритм сливается с сердечным и уже стучит в голове. Иллуми как наркотик, и Хисока готов отдать за него всë, что у него есть. Он жаждет погрузиться в экстаз.</p><p>Иллуми берëт его за запястья, отводя за голову, и наклоняется, чтобы укусить за губу — сладкая месть за недавнее резкое проникновение.</p><p>— Не дуйся, – Хисока чуть приподнимается и целует в щëку, но после с шумом падает на подушки, когда Иллуми начинает двигаться.</p><p>Всë остальное меркнет перед влажностью и теснотой внутри. Хисока закусывает губу и жарко выдыхает, но не закрывает глаза, ведь как можно оторваться от вида возбуждëнного Иллуми, который, как демон-искуситель, призывно облизывает губы и сверкает чëрным обсидианом глаз. Он двигается медленно, смакуя момент, не позволяет прикоснуться и лишь стискивает запястья. <em>«Теперь моя очередь»</em>, – Хисока бы поспорил, уж очень любит, когда ему бросают вызовы. Но только не здесь. Иллуми исключение.</p><p>Он не может докоснуться, хотя очень хочется схватить за мягкие ягодицы и с силой насадить на себя. Но тогда исчезнет этот азарт.</p><p>— Двигайся, Иллу, – и Хисока может только горячо прошептать на ухо.</p><p>Иллуми закусывает губу и чуть сжимается, с коварной улыбкой слыша резкий вдох. Да, вот так, не сдерживайся. Хотя самому уже хочется... Просто хочется.</p><p>Он убирает руки с запястий, только чтобы опереться о сильную грудь и начать двигаться. Да, сюда, ещë сильнее, <em>глубже</em>, чтобы пробивало до самых костей. Чужие горячие ладони ложатся на талию, и это смотрится так естественно и непринуждëнно, будто их законное место — именно там. Хисока помогает, двигаясь навстречу, входя в податливое тело.</p><p>Температура в комнате, как в пустыне. Воздух жжëт лëгкие и чувствуется нехватка кислорода. Но всë это теряется перед пылающим удовольствием. Слышатся стоны и несдержанные всхлипы. Иллуми откидывает голову и закусывает ладонь, но это не помогает, и Хисока трахает всë быстрее и глубже. Его губы терзают розовые соски, и острые иглы проходят с ног до головы, делая наслаждение ярче. А ласковые прикосновения к незащищëнной спине дарят сладкую дымку, которая затуманивает сознание.</p><p>
  <em>Быстрее. Глубже. Теплее.</em>
</p><p>— Иллу, сейчас.</p><p>Ладонь Хисоки ложится на член, и палец дразняще мажет по головке, но этого хватает, чтобы Иллуми прогнулся в позвоночнике, сладко ахнув, и кончил. А Хисоке достаточно нескольких движений в этой обжигающей влажной тесноте, чтобы излиться следом.</p><p>Простыни встречают чудесной прохладой, но два тела на них до сих пор пышут жаром.</p><p>— Ты так вздрогнул, когда кончал. Я думал, что ты сломаешься, – не удерживается Хисока от комментария и прижимается грудью к обнаженной спине.</p><p>— Не льсти себе, – а вот Иллуми вновь возвращается к своему холодному состоянию, но Хисока точно знает, что ему это <em>нравится</em>.</p><p>— В следующий раз я тебя свяжу. Банди-жвачкой, – мечтательно выдыхает он, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы.</p><p>— Можешь только мечтать.</p><p>Хисока усмехается. Он знает, что Иллуми не будет против. Просто потому, что в какой-то момент сам захочет опробовать, а Хисока никогда ему не откажет.</p><p>Он пользуется выдавшимся спокойствием, чтобы обхватить Иллуми рукой и прижать ближе. Другой он находит одеяло и накрывает их, ведь знает, что иначе Иллуми замëрзнет.</p><p>— Тебе тепло?</p><p>Ответа долго не слышно, а после слышится тихий выдох:</p><p>— Тепло.</p><p>И Иллуми сам прижимается ближе, кладя ладонь поверх его. На самом деле его греет не столько одеяло, сколько близость чужого тела.</p><p>Хисока с улыбкой целует чëрный шëлк волос, держа в своих объятиях тëмное-тëмное солнце, которое всë время жаждет его тепла. Он знает, что Иллуми немногословен и даже скуп на эмоции, но, стоит лишь раскрыть игольчатую обëртку, можно увидеть сияющие лучи тëплой звезды.</p><p>Хисока это знает, как и знает, что утром уже он проснëтся в чужих объятиях.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Охх, господи, как же я люблю хисоиллов....<br/>Захотелось чего-то очень мягкого и воздушного, чтобы после окунуться в горячий разврат... но это позже.<br/>Буду рад вашим оценкам и комментариям! ~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>